Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen
by Sayori OM
Summary: Estaba enamorado de él, era algo que no había podido evitar. Era un sentimiento que llego tan silencioso y despacio que cuando se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde. Pero ¿Cómo podrían estar juntos un Príncipe y su Tutor Real? —Dígame Príncipe Leonhard… ¿Qué pasaría si el Rey Viktor se entera que usted está enamorado de Haine, su Tutor real?
1. Mala idea

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Ya volví Funi-Funi lovers con otra historia, nada mas que esta no va a ser de un solo capítulo aunque eso creo quedaría claro al final xD sin más los dejo leer.

¡Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **Higasa Akai.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** **Mala idea**

" _Si no te hubiera conocido mi vida sería otra._

 _No sé si mejor o peor: Distinta._

 _Y me gusta mucho mi vida"_

* * *

— ¡Es estúpido que este aquí afuera, con el tonto aire y la tonta luna!— exclamo tapándose la cara con las manos. —Quizá si me voy por la orilla pueda que me sea más fácil...

— ¿Planea estar aquí toda la fiesta Príncipe Leonhard?

El joven pego un salto al escuchar la voz de su Tutor, no esperaba que se encontrara en la fiesta.

— ¡Haine! ¡Tonto me asustaste!— exclamo con una mano en el pecho tratando de calmar su respiración. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Su padre, el rey me pidió que lo buscara al no verlo en la fiesta— contestó acercándose a él. — ¿No debería estar con la Duquesa Eva?

Leonhard no sabría decir si Haine estaba algo molesto por el hecho de que terminó huyendo prácticamente de la fiesta y no estar con la Duquesa pero seguramente le daría un sermón después, lo cual estaría más o menos justificado.

—Ella parece divertirse más con Licht así que salí a tomar aire— contestó secamente.

Haine volteó hacia la fiesta y lo primero que vio fue a la Duquesa Eva abrazada a uno de los brazos del príncipe más joven.

— Así que decidió tomar aire por más de treinta minutos— cuestiono cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Oh cállate, no es que este aquí por gusto!— grito dándole la espalda a su tutor. —La Duquesa Eva se terminó enojando conmigo por pisarla sin querer cuando estábamos bailando y no solo eso, como no platico mucho como ella que parece cotorra me tacho de aburrido.

— ¿Uso la palabra aburrido?— Haine estaba comenzando a confirmar que no había sido tan buena idea juntar a esos dos, después le diría que estaba mal tachar así a una doncella, por más que fuera verdad.

— ¡Sí! Y además me dijo que, si bien era cierto que era la persona más hermosa tanto en pintura como en persona, mi carácter dejaba mucho que desear.

Haine no entendía como Viktor había aceptado que el Príncipe Leonhard y la Duquesa Eva se conocieran para ver si podían hacer un arreglo pero eso lo descubriría después.

—Seguramente mi padre se decepcionará de mí por haber huido a uno de los balcones después de no poder entablar una conversación con nadie más. Soy un desastre— la expresión del príncipe se volvió triste, a Haine no le gustaba ver como este se amonestaba a si mismo de manera tan severa.

—Príncipe Leonhard su carácter tal vez no sea la mejor pero tenga seguro que no deja que desear, más bien creo que la Duquesa no se dio el tiempo de conocerlo bien.

— ¿Estás tratando de halagarme o tratas de hacerme sentir mejor?— el sonrojo en su rostro se hizo notorio al igual que una pequeña sonrisa.

Haine pensó que el Príncipe Leonhard se veía muy lindo así, además que la luz de la luna le daba más belleza.

—Un poco de las dos cosas.

—Gracias, creo.

—Ahora que pienso en lo que me ha dicho, Príncipe Leonhard creo que necesitara otras clases de baile— comento Haine acomodándose los lentes.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!

—No estoy loco, la observación de la Duquesa, aunque mal expuesta es algo que no debe de ocurrir.

— ¡No tengo la culpa! Su vestido es demasiado voluminoso además las clases de baile no me las da una mujer ¿Verdad?— el rostro de Leonhard se tornó más rojo, estaba tratando de justificarse.

— ¿Desea que le informe al rey que quiere una maestra de baile?

— ¡No! ¡Claramente no deseo que nadie más me enseñe!— inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

Haine se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación y eso se veía claramente en su cara.

— ¡Haz de cuenta que no dije nada!

—Como desee Príncipe Leonhard.

Alumno y Tutor se quedaron un rato así en silencio mirando hacia el cielo, aunque en realidad los dos se volteaban ver cuando el otro no lo veía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos los príncipes se encontraban en la entrada principal despidiéndose de la Duquesa, levantar a Leonhard para que se despidiera de ella literalmente había sido una hazaña.

—Fue un honor tenerla en nuestro palacio, Duquesa Eva— Leonhard coloco una de sus manos en su abdomen e hizo una pequeña reverencia, tratando de poner una sonrisa que no se viera tan forzada.

—Al contrario Príncipe Leonhard el honor fue mío— la Duquesa Eva tomo los extremos de su vestido y respondió a la reverencia. —Muchas gracias por todo— esto último lo dijo dándole una mirada coqueta a Licht, este solo río nervioso.

Una vez la Duquesa se fue todos volvieron a entrar al palacio.

—Leo ¿Qué te pareció la Duquesa Eva?— preguntó Licht poniéndose enfrente de este mientras caminaba de espaldas.

—Que la pintura le hacía un favor.

—Oh que cruel, mejor di que no te gusto en lo absoluto.

— ¿Donde esta Haine?— Leonhard trato de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

La Duquesa Eva gozaba de ser hermosa y tener múltiples talentos el retrato lo mostraba muy bien pero, al menos a él, no le llamaba la atención de esa manera para nada.

Ni siquiera cuando esta le había robado un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

* * *

— ¿Qué pensabas cuando aceptaste esta locura?— preguntó Haine enfrente del escritorio del Rey Viktor.

— ¿Locura? Nunca pensé que llamarías a eso una locura— Viktor trato de controlar una risa.

—Pues fue una locura, el príncipe Leonhard aún no está listo para empezar a ver ese tipo de compromisos— ahora se veía algo molesto. —Solo tiene dieciséis.

Haine sabía perfectamente bien que para los temas de arreglos matrimoniales no había una edad fija, que podían comprometerlos desde su nacimiento pero por alguna razón esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

—Terminó mal ¿Verdad?

—Sí, bastante— decirle lo que había pasado entre Leonhard y la Duquesa no estaba en sus planes pero con el simple hecho de que supiera que no habían quedado en buenos términos bastaba.

—Entonces si fue una locura— reafirmo recargándose en la silla. — ¿Dónde estuvo Leonhard toda la fiesta?

—En uno de los balcones, al parecer la Duquesa Eva encontró más placentera la presencia del Príncipe Licht.

—Debí de haberlo previsto.

—El príncipe Leonhard en verdad lo intento, lo observe durante los tres días que estuvo aquí la Duquesa pero al parecer esta no tenía interés en él más que en la belleza de la que es tan aclamado— a pesar de que su voz no dijera mucho de sus emociones en sus ojos se notaba algo de tristeza por lo que acababa de decir.

La aflicción no se hizo esperar en la cara del rey.

—Viktor ¿Quién te dio esta idea?

No creía que fuera su idea, después de todo nunca había mostrado interés en comprometer a sus otros hijos.

* * *

 **N/F:** Esta idea andaba rondándome por la cabeza hasta cuando dormía y pues se lo comenté a mi Beta (Tengo dos pero la otra la leyó hasta que ya estaba, me tienen bastante paciencia xD) , la cual me pregunto por qué no la había escrito ya así que aquí esta.

Cierto esta historia seguramente tenga mas adelante una escena "M" pero hasta ese momento no pondré esa categoría :)

Espero que les haya gustado y claro haré todo lo posible para no dejarla(o)s en suspenso, tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana o cada dos semanas :3

Sin más me despido ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Un beso

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí con el nuevo capítulo, así que sin más los dejo leer :)

¡Enjoy!

* * *

— ¿Así que el Príncipe Leonhard terminó arruinando todo?— la oscuridad del cuarto apenas dejaba ver el brillo de sus ojos.

—Sí Señor, pero aún no se ha dicho nada— respondió nerviosamente un joven. — ¿Desea que hagamos algo?

—No, yo mismo me encargare de este asunto.

* * *

— ¡Adele!— chillo Licht en cuanto vieron a su hermanita pasar por uno de los pasillos.

La pequeña solo respondió con una sonrisa y se apresuró para juntarse con ellos.

—Adele ¿Qué haces caminando sola por el castillo?— Leonhard no pudo evitar mostrar su preocupación de que su pequeña y adorable hermana anduviera sola.

—No camino sola, mis nanas andan detrás de mí solo que camine muy rápido y se quedaron atrás— aún mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ten cuidado de no perderte— comentó Bruno caminando hacia ellos junto con Kai.

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo te fue con la Duquesa?— Adele se acercó a Leonhard, este le sonrió le agradecía el gesto de preguntarle aunque hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Esa pregunta mejor se la deberías de hacer a Licht— murmuro Bruno pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo oyeran.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!— reclamo el aludido, el cuarto príncipe se hizo para atrás junto con Adele.

—Que no supiste respetar que era una visita para Leonhard y terminaste relacionándote con ella como si fuera una de tus _amigas_ , deberías de corregir ese defecto tuyo.

— ¡Defecto, pues te invito a que lo _arregles_!

— ¡Sean buenos chicos!— en cuanto Kai grito esto Bruno soltó a Licht, al cual ya tenía agarrado de una parte de la camisa.

Leonhard y Adele voltearon a verse, a veces era algo increíble como Kai tenía que intermediar para que esos dos no terminaran peleándose más feo.

— ¿Quedaron en algo?— preguntó la pequeña en un murmuro, ahora que su hermano más grande se encontraba recibiendo disculpas de los otros dos había más posibilidad que esta vez recibiera una respuesta.

—Para serte sincero, no lo sé.

El príncipe deseaba que se quedara solo en una visita pero aún faltaba que el hablara con su padre sobre la Duquesa y esta diera su opinión a su familia de él, al menos les daban la opción de decir si querían o no entrar en un arreglo matrimonial.

Eso era lo que le habían dicho.

* * *

— _Viktor ¿Quién te dio esta idea?_

— _Eins lo propuso, de hecho fue más una sugerencia— Viktor le había contestado con toda sinceridad y sin dudar en responderle. — ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

Haine no contestó, solamente se justificó diciendo que era una curiosidad que tenía, no quería decirle que se veía bastante raro que de repente Eins propusiera tal cosa o por qué no lo había propuesto o mencionado muchos años antes.

¿Por qué ahora que Leonhard estaba logrando poco a poco ser un candidato digno del trono?

Aunque si se ponía a pensar en que fue el Príncipe Eins el de la idea seguramente había alguien más alentándolo y apoyándolo a su lado, además también le había causado cierto malestar pensar en que el Príncipe Leonhard empezara a buscar una prometida.

— ¡Haine!— la voz de Leonhard gritándole lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Mande Príncipe Leonhard— se había olvidado totalmente que estaban en medio de una clase de matemáticas básicas.

—Llevo llamándote más de cinco veces y no me respondías— tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque claro el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a verlo la mayor parte del tiempo enojado por pequeñas cosas ahora puede que esté justificado que este enojado.

Haine sabía que a Leonhard le gustaba que le pusieran atención como también que lo halagaran o alabaran de vez en cuando y eso era algo que le gustaba.

—Perdóneme me quede pensando en algo, ¿Qué necesita?

—Que revises mis operaciones, ya acabe— contestó extendiendo su brazo para pasarle la hoja con las operaciones.

—En un momento le entrego los resultados— Haine tomo asiento en el sofá de enfrente.

Leonhard recargó un lado de la cara en la mesita de centro, su vista se centró totalmente en su tutor.

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana hacia que se le viera muy lindo el pelo y le daba algo de luz a su rostro, las facciones de su rostro eran realmente hermosas. Se podría decir que el rostro ajeno tenía todo perfecto; sus ojos, su nariz y… y su boca.

A lo mejor no era correcto verlo así pero no podía evitarlo, desde hacia algunos meses no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera tan rápido cuando llegaban a tocarse por error o que le robara uno que otro suspiro silencioso cada vez que lo veía.

—Príncipe Leonhard aquí esta… ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Haine al ver que lo veía fijamente.

— ¡Na…nada!— levantó rápidamente la cara de la mesa, se había quedado en blanco de solo verlo, se podría decir que se quedó dormido mirándolo. —Solo me quede dormido con los ojos abiertos.

—No sabía que hacia eso— Haine no creía que Leonhard durmiera con los ojos abiertos, ya que siempre que se dormía en clase los terminaba cerrando pero no se lo diría por el hecho de que el joven ya se encontraba bastante avergonzado por haberlo descubierto viéndole.

—Haine— el rubio había empezado a jugar con uno de sus mechones.

—Sí, Príncipe Leonhard.

Por un momento se vieron a los ojos, el corazón del joven se había vuelto a agitar por un momento pensó en preguntarle cómo se sabía cuándo alguien te gustaba o lo que se sentía cuando se estaba en esa situación.

—Nada, olvídalo— prefería no hacerlo.

Nunca antes alguien le había gustado así que no sabía cómo se sentía pero quería descubrirlo él solo, además no quería que Haine le respondiera, ya que si le respondía significaría que alguna vez alguien le había gustado o había estado enamorado y no deseaba saber eso.

—En ese caso me retiro.

Leonhard vio como Haine empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, por un impulso se paró de su lugar y tomo de la muñeca a su tutor.

—Príncipe Leonhard— se encontraba sorprendido por la reacción del joven, y más porque a pesar de que lo estaba agarrando mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

—Haine yo…— no era capaz de decirle lo que creía sentir por él, alzo la mirada y se forzó a mantener contacto visual mientras acercaba sus labios a los del mayor.

Haine se quedó unos segundos sin moverse, no debía permitir aquello, no era correcto. Volteó el rostro para que no pudiera besarle, la mirada de Leonhard se mostró herida planeaba decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrió de sorpresa mandándolos al suelo.

— ¡Tutor Real! ¡Príncipe Leonhard!— grito Helene en cuanto vio que eso era lo que había aventado con la puerta, rápidamente dejo la charola en el escritorio del príncipe. — ¡Como lo lamento por favor déjeme ayudarles!

—No se preocupe Señorita, ayude al Príncipe Leonhard yo ya estoy de pie— comento Haine acercándose a la puerta. —Nos vemos después Príncipe.

—Como lo lamento Príncipe— volvió a repetir la joven en cuanto el tutor se había ido.

El muchacho no contestó nada, simplemente asintió.

Helene hubiera querido preguntarle si en realidad se encontraba bien pero sería demasiado atrevimiento viniendo de una muchacha de servicio.

— ¡Cierto! Aquí le traje su rebanada de Sachertorte— corrió hacia la bandeja para después entregarle el plato con el pastel. —Con permiso.

Leonhard tomo el plato y empezó a picar el Sachertorte cuando unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Definitivamente debía de sentir algo fuerte por Haine como para que su rechazo le hubiera dolido tanto.

* * *

—Y dígame Conde Rosenberg ¿Qué gano yo haciendo eso?

—Usted tiene muy poca sangre azul en sus venas y yo sé que a usted le interesaría mucho emparentar con los Glanzreich— en cuanto término de hablar puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Cierto, dio en el blanco pero solo me queda una pregunta ¿Qué gana usted con eso?

—Yo no gano nada con esto Duquesa Eva, solo estoy velando por el futuro de cada uno de los príncipes.

* * *

 **N/F:** Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus favs/follows :3

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Corazón Roto

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Bueno aquí con el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste :3

* * *

Corazón roto

— ¿La Duquesa Eva quiere volver a ver al Príncipe Leonhard?— Haine no creía lo que acaba de oír.

—Sí, por esa razón te he llamado ¿Qué opinas?— Viktor se encontraba recargado al frente de su escritorio con una mirada seria.

— ¿Por qué quieres mi opinión Viktor?

—Para mí desgracia no he podido hablar de la Duquesa Eva con Leonhard pero tú sí. Sabes lo que piensa de ella; si le gusto no le gusto, le cayó bien le cayó mal, por eso quiero tu opinión.

El Tutor real coloco una de sus manos en su barbilla, al final la Duquesa Eva se había portado mal con Leonhard y a pesar de que este no lo dijera le había afectado un poco lo que esta le había dicho.

Si la primera vez había considerado que era una locura esta vez no estaba muy lejos de ese veredicto, no le gustaría que se volvieran a ver esos dos. Haine estaba a punto de contestar cuando la imagen del Príncipe Leonhard a punto de besarle vino a su mente.

Él debía de fijarse y estar con alguien de su estatus social, no con su Tutor del cual no sabía nada.

—Creo que no estaría tan mal que se volvieran a ver— cuando Haine respondió sintió como si él solo, se hubiera apuñalado el corazón.

* * *

—Leonhard casi no has comido ¿Te sientes mal?— Maria Von Glanzreich se preocupó al ver que su nieto simplemente se limitaba a ver la comida.

—Lo…lo siento es que no tengo hambre— el rubio agradeció que Haine no se encontrara en la mesa por estar atendiendo asuntos con su padre.

—Desde hace horas está algo raro— comento Licht cortando dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre el cuarto príncipe esperando que dijera algo, Leonhard por su parte solo aferro sus manos a su pantalón.

— ¿Quieres que llamemos al doctor, Leonhard?— la voz de Bruno se hizo presente por fin después de un rato de silencio.

— ¡No! Digo… no es necesario estoy bien, puede que me llenara con el Sachertorte y por eso no tengo hambre— esta vez su voz no sonaba apagada como hace unos momentos, sonaba nerviosa y no era para menos pues les estaba mintiendo.

No había comido ni la más mínima migaja del pobre Sachertorte ya que se había soltado a llorar durante varios minutos. Claro había esperado el momento en que ya no se le notara para salir de su cuarto.

— ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a montar a caballo mañana?— propuso Licht con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Eso podría animar a Leo.

—Licht no es como si estuviera deprimido…—Leonhard no pudo seguir alegando porque Bruno empezó a hablar.

—Creo que sería una buena idea, claro si a Leonhard le parece.

— ¡Si me gustaría mucho hermano!— inmediatamente los ojos del este brillaron al ver que Bruno apoyaba la idea de Licht.

—El pelo del caballo es suave— comento Kai provocando que los presentes sonrieran.

A lo mejor lo único que necesitaba era la compañía de sus hermanos para sentirse mejor y olvidar por un momento a Haine, al cual claramente quisiera no ver por un largo rato para poder aliviar el dolor que aun sentía pero era imposible.

Es el Tutor real, tiene que verlo cada día durante varias horas.

* * *

Haine camino rumbo a su habitación quería despedirse de ese día para pasar al siguiente y que todo lo que había pasado se quedara en el olvido pero era imposible.

No olvidaría como Leonhard había querido besarlo, la proximidad de sus rostros, ni su rostro herido cuando se había volteado para que no lo hiciera, solo recordarlo le dolía.

Ahora mismo se arrepentía de no haberse quedado quieto, deseaba ese beso, le hubiera gustado sentir los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos, su textura y sabor. Simplemente deseaba ese beso y ahora había perdido la oportunidad.

Pero no podía permitirlo él era su alumno y el su tutor, no podía haber ese tipo de relación entre ellos bajo ningún motivo.

Los dos debían de conocer su lugar, Leonhard era un príncipe candidato al trono; guapo y joven con el cual muchas mujeres matarían por casarse. Y él era un plebeyo, un maestro que enseñaba en una pequeña iglesia antes de llegar ahí.

Cuando Haine reacciono de sus pensamientos ya estaba con el pijama puesto y acostado en su, aun enorme cama. Ahora era más cómoda gracias a la bienvenida que le habían dado los príncipes, ya hace algún tiempo.

Volteó hacia la esquina en donde se encontraba el muñeco que Leonhard le había regalado, la verdad no esperaba que el príncipe tuviera ese tipo de gustos tan raros en los muñecos. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo acercó hacia él y lo abrazo.

Se había roto el corazón dos veces en el día; una con Leonhard y la segunda cuando le respondió aquella pregunta a Viktor.

Ahora debía encontrar la manera de decírselo al Príncipe, pues Viktor se estaba marchando ya por cuestiones que tenía que arreglar. Solo esperaba que no se lo tomara tan mal.

* * *

—Leo definitivamente es muy rápido con o sin el caballo— comento Licht aun montado en el caballo.

—Yo sentía que me caería si ponía más velocidad— Bruno había sido el último en llegar en la carrera de regreso.

—Es que no están acostumbrados a ir tan rápido— Leonhard se veía mejor, ya había una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al principio sus hermanos pensaron que sería difícil sacarlo de la cama pero con la pura presencia de Bruno pidiéndole que se levantara había sido suficiente para que en cinco minutos estuviera listo.

—Oh, es que eres un aburrido para las cosas de adrenalina— susurro Licht riéndose un poco.

—Vuelve a decirlo— le retó Bruno acercándose a Licht.

Leonhard y Kai se rieron ante la escena, era muy divertido ver a sus hermanos montados empezando a acercarse para armar pelea, claro que si la cosa empeoraba el más grande intervendría.

—Leonhard chico alegre— Kai sabía decir cosas para animar a sus hermanos.

— ¡Príncipes!— uno de los guardias empezó a acercarse a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Bruno dejó su pequeña riña con Licht para atender al guardia.

—El Tutor Real ha estado buscando al Príncipe Leonhard, desea hablar con él— respondió el hombre mirando al cuarto príncipe.

Leonhard maldijo su suerte, al fin había olvidado a Haine unas horas y ahora resultaba que lo estaba buscando para hablar con él.

—Dígale que estoy en la caballeriza y que si desea hablar conmigo puede buscarme ahí— contestó Leonhard tajante. ¿Acaso ese hombre no podía darle un momento de espacio? ¿Acaso creía que quería verlo?

—Por supuesto, Príncipe Leonhard— el guardia se retiró inmediatamente después de decir eso.

— ¿Todo bien Leonhard?— A Bruno se le había hecho raro que no fuera su hermano el que se dirigiera a donde estaba Haine.

—Si ¿Por… por que no habría de estarlo?— preguntó nerviosamente. —Solo que Haine es el que desea hablar conmigo, así que nada le cuesta venir.

* * *

—Nosotros nos adelantamos— se despidió Bruno dirigiéndose a la salida de las caballerizas.

—Sí, en unos minutos los alcanzo— Leonhard empezó a cepillar a Patrizia en cuanto lo dejaron solo.

No quería ver a Haine a lo mejor era una actitud algo infantil no querer tenerlo de frente después de lo que casi había logrado, pensaba en ignorar que casi había besado a su tutor y todo lo que sentía por él pero sabía que no podría.

Le había dolido tanto su rechazo que no sabía cómo reaccionaría al tenerlo enfrente.

Leonhard miro por un momento a Patrizia podía volver a montarla y correr lejos de ahí.

—No es la solución— susurro para sí recargando su cara en el cuello del caballo. No ganaría nada huyendo y probablemente el hombre conseguiría como atraparlo así que no era buena idea.

—Buenas tardes Príncipe Leonhard— la voz que pronuncio su nombre no era la de aquel hombre bajito que le daba clases.

—Buenas tardes— contestó Leonhard volteando a ver quién era, para su sorpresa se encontró con el Conde Rosenberg. El joven no se sentía a gusto con la presencia del otro, era como si algo le dijera que debía salir de ahí rápido. — ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Nada en especial, solo estaba dando una vuelta por el palacio— Rosenberg acaricio el lomo de Patrizia, lo cual provoco una cara de desagrado por parte del Príncipe.

—Entonces lo dejo, tengo que encontrarme con alguien— Leonhard se dirigió a la entrada.

—Dígame Príncipe Leonhard… ¿Qué pasaría si el Rey Viktor se entera que usted está enamorado de Haine, su Tutor real?— esas palabras provocaron un escalofrió en el muchacho, quien solo se limitó a verle con temor en la cara.

* * *

— ¡Haine!— exclamo Licht corriendo hacia él.

—Príncipes pensé que estaban con su hermano— comento Haine al ver que Leonhard no es encontraba con ellos.

—Tratamos de convencerlo de que él fuera el que se reuniera con usted Maestro pero no lo logramos, lo siento— Bruno se inclinó para ofrecer una disculpa sincera.

—No se preocupe Príncipe Bruno.

—Pero podemos acompañarlo hasta las caballerizas no están tan lejos y así tal vez nos puede decir que quiere hablar con Leo— Licht trato de colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Haine, pero este la quito inmediatamente.

—No creo que haya necesidad de que me acompañen solo debo caminar cinco o siete minutos y llego, puedo verlas desde aquí Príncipe Licht— señalo viendo a las caballerizas.

—Oh vamos dinos que tienes que hablar con…

— ¡Arre!— la voz de Leonhard hizo que los presentes voltearan a ver qué pasaba.

Leonhard estaba arriba de su caballo, al cual le indico que corriera hacia el bosque.

— ¡Príncipe Leonhard!— llamo Haine en cuanto lo vio salir corriendo hacia los árboles. —Príncipes quédense aquí.

— ¿Qué hará maestro?— preguntó Bruno preocupado, no entendía por qué su hermano había montado de nuevo su caballo para salir corriendo.

—Yo iré por el Príncipe Leonhard, así que esperen aquí— sin más Haine salió corriendo hacia la caballeriza para subirse a un caballo.

* * *

 **N/F:** Pensaba actualizar desde el sábado pero una convención de anime me esperaba, así que decidí dejarla(o)s en suspenso un poco más. Y si se preguntan si me compre alguna cosa de Oushitsu la respuesta es... No, no porque nadie tenía nada todos me salían con "Los siento pero de ese no tengo amiga" :´v

También debo de confesar que ya tengo otros capítulos esperando ser publicados pero he decidido que la publicare semanal. ¿Por qué? Uno, la escuela me está matando y no quiero dejarlos en hiatus pues no sería justo. Dos, para ver si cambio algo xD

Hasta pronto (^u^)


End file.
